Teenage Dream
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: A very creative title, I know. Kurt and Blaine have recently started dating, and Blaine has invited his boyfriend over. smut, yaoi, slash, boy love. Darren Criss supports Klaine. Also, I edited "godric" to "oh my wizard god" and made Kurt less OOC I hope.


**So, I saw the preview for **_**GLEE**_** with Darren Criss and I instantly came up with this idea. And as I write this I'm watching **_**GLEE**_**. So here's a sweet little song-fic for you to fangirl over, slightly compacted. Also, Harry Potter jokes a-plenty. I heart you, Darren Criss. I may or may not be writing a "sweet" version, aka, PG-13.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

**EDIT: Kurt was OOC, I hope he's better now.**

TEENAGE DREAM – SMUTTY VERSION

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, opening his front door. "Come on in."

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Come on, do you want a Coke or something?"

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_Down_

"Sure. Hey, where are you parents?" he said, closing the door behind himself.

"They're out of town this week."

Kurt paused in surprise and blushed. Blaine had invited him over for movies, and they had been dating for a several months, but this was the first time Kurt had been to his boyfriend's house without his parents present.

Kurt followed Blaine into a large kitchen, staring at his butt in a pair of dark fitted jeans, where Blaine pulled a Coke from the fridge and poured it in a glass with ice, then poured another for himself.

"Is that painting new?" Kurt asked, looking at a piece of modern art he didn't recognize.

"Yeah, my mom got it last week. My room is under the stairs," he said, leading Kurt to a door beneath the main stairs, leading to a spacious basement. Kurt followed, growing anxious as they descended. Blaine's room. This was where Blaine slept. Kurt had only ever been on the ground floor before. He swallowed and tried to keep his courage, just like Blaine always told him.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

Blaine sat down on a small couch in front of a television, and Kurt sat beside him, clutching his bag like he did when he was nervous.

"You can toss your bag on my bed over there," Blaine said, pointing. Kurt blushed and did as he was told.

"What movies did you get?" Kurt asked.

"Well you know I have about a hundred movies. What do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch _Harry Potter_? I love those movies."

Blaine smiled and went through his DVD cabinet, popped the _Sorcerer's Stone_ into the disc drive, then sat down, almost flush beside Kurt. Kurt linked his fingers with his boyfriend's and felt a surge up butterflies in his stomach, just like every other time he and Blaine touched.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever_

As the movie opened, Blaine shifted and crossed his legs so his foot brushed Kurt's calf. Kurt very pointedly did not move or react. This was unusual. Was Blaine trying to seduce him? Or was it just his imagination?

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt realized Blaine _was_ coming onto him another thirty or so minutes into the movie, when Blaine untangled their hands and moved his to rest on Kurt's thigh. Kurt looked down at the hand, nervous, but he didn't shift away.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

A few minutes later, Blaine leaned close and pushed his lips against Kurt's cheek, then moved so their lips touched. Kurt pulled back and smiled. They kissed again, a little longer, and then Blaine squeezed his thigh and moved his mouth to Kurt's neck. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close.

Blain pushed one hand up Kurt's shirt, sliding it across his side, over his stomach, then up his chest. His strong fingers pinched one nipple between them and rolled it, as his lips and tongue traced patterns on Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped and tipped his head farther back, giving Blaine better access. Blaine gently pushed Kurt down on the couch and put his lips to his boyfriend's free nipple.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, his pants too tight. He raked his fingers through Blaine's hair, then pushed his face away.

Blaine moved his face up and looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, do you know why I asked you over tonight?" Kurt shook his head, though it was spinning and dampening his ability to think clearly. "I wanted to seduce you. I want to have sex with you tonight, Kurt. Do you want to?"

Kurt sat up halfway, his breath slowing. "You wanna sleep with me?"

"Yes."

Kurt was somewhat surprised, but not unhappy, not in the least. Over the past several weeks, he had been thinking more and more about Blaine, and not in the usual sweet, innocent fashion.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever _

Kurt put his hands on either side of Blaine's face and kissed him, laying down on the couch again and pulling his boyfriend with him. Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt up to his armpits and slid his hands up and down his sides, then slipped one between them and rolled a nipple. Kurt arched his back into Blaine's hand and his mouth slipped away.

Blaine's hands slipped lower, flattening on Kurt's stomach, then his fingers slipping under the waistband. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up and they parted briefly so he could slip it off, then Kurt removed his own shirt. Blaine put his lips to Kurt's throat and sucked as he pulled off his belt and undid the button and zip. Kurt kicked off his shoes, then wriggled his hips and, with Blaine's helps, removed the pants.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine sat back on his knees and struggled to remove his pants, shoes, and socks. Kissing Kurt's ankle, he pulled off his socks and tossed them to the growing pile on the floor. Then he kissed his way up Kurt's leg, his inner thigh, and then he nuzzled his face in the tent in Kurt's underwear. The black hairs peeking out from the top tickled his nose, but he loved it. He pulled the underwear down, freeing Kurt's wand.

Kurt started to curl up, embarrassed, but Blaine held his arms down and kissed him again. "Oh my Wizard God, you're so sexy, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, touched, and wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine and kissed him. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's thigh, then down to his ass, where his finger poked at Kurt's hole. Kurt tensed initially, but then pushed down on the digit.

"Blaine," he gasped. "Blaine, I…I'm new at this."

"Me too," Blaine said, his voice coarse. "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Kurt answered too quickly, then blushed. "I mean, no. I…I want you…inside me."

"You sure?" he asked, voice muffled against Kurt's neck. When Kurt pushed on his fingers at his rear end again, Blaine pulled away and went to his side table. Kurt whimpered in disappointment, but he perked up again when he saw what Blaine was carrying: lube and a condom. Blaine spread the lube on his fingers and, kissing Kurt and wrapping one hand around his cock, put one finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt tensed but relaxed and then wiggled a little to show it was okay to continue. Blain inserted a second finger and slowly began to stretch his hole.

After Blaine had stretched Kurt to hold four fingers, he sat back, pulled down his boxers, and rolled the condom onto himself. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice rough and delicious.

"Yes, oh god, yes," Kurt moaned, any reserves he had left completely thrown out the window. Blaine pushed his way inside Kurt. Once Kurt had adjusted to Blaine's size, he began to move, pumping Kurt's dick as he thrust. Before long, Kurt was coming, digging his heels into Blaine's back and clenching his ass. The extra tightness and Kurt's halted groans pushed Blaine too far and he came inside his lover.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

"When did you say your parents were coming back?" Kurt asked with what breath he had.

"Monday."

"That's still a few days away."

"Oh my Wizard God, I love you," Blaine said, leaning over and kissing him.

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_


End file.
